Blasted Into Space
*Transcript Orange Plum: Hey Slope! Moon Thinks Shes Fabulus! Like That Time She Asked If Rock Was Butiful! *flashback begins* Moon: Hey Rock! Dont You Think Im Bultiful? Rock: uh....... yeah? Moon: Yay! Boot: WHAT THE! *kicks moon* Rock: Moon! i do not think you are beutiful anymore! Moon: GRRRRRRR! *kicks rock* (flashback ends) Rock: OH! I REMEMBER THAT! IM SO GONNA GET REVENGE ON HER! (speaker announcer falls from the sky) Speaker Announcer: Well I Could Take A Bath! (17 minutes later.....) Cloud: I Would Do Anything To Get Away From Moon Or Chainsaw Or Draganare Or Creepyface! (heart and red star walk to cloud) Heart: Then You Are In Luck! Cloud: uh... how? Red Star: everyone, they are building a island of luxury. its called dream island! (a few seconds later) Red Star: And The Winner Even Gets To Decide Who Comes And Who Doesnt! Cloud: then ill take it! Heart: But what about everyone else, they want it too! Cloud: i wouldnt give up that island for anything! Red Star: Nether Would They! We Have To Settle This With A Contest! (intro plays) Heart: alright! the first challenge is to avoid falling off the balence beam in space! Ready Set Go! (in space) Cloud: uhh, red star, i float! Slope: Cloud Floats! Red Star: Then I Have To Sit Out Cloud And Crystal Shard! Moon: OUT OF MY WAY! I NEED SOME SPACE! *knocks speaker announcer, orange plum and slope off the balence beam and into earth* Heart: by the way, the 2 people who stays on the balence beam the most get to be team captains. Rock: Hey Boot! Wanna Form A Alinnance? Boot: Yeah! Draganare: Uh Oh! *falls off the balance beam and into earth* (6 minutes later) Heart: 3 people are still in! lets see who wont be a team captain! (creepyface stomps on moon, causing her to fall off the balance beam and into earth) Heart: And Creepyface And Chainsaw Get To Be Team Captains! Red Star: Pick The Teams! Creepyface: i pick Draganare cause he is so strong! Draganare: YEAH! Chainsaw: i pick moon cause she is awesome! Moon: YAY! (5 minutes later) Red Star: Now the teams are picked. name your team! Cloud: Wheel Riders! Moon: what about Ryder Jerks? Red Star: Wheel Riders And Ryder Jerks It Is! Ryder Jerks, one of your members are going to the zone of random meme failures or ZORMF for short. see you at the plane of losers. (at plane of losers) Heart: Lets Get To The Likes! Slope, 43 Objects Like You So You Do Not Get A Prize! Slope: Awwwww..... (8 minutes later) Heart: And Crystal Shard Gets A Prize! Spin The Wheel Of Honor! Crystal Shard: I Dont Have Hands! Heart: Then Use Either Of Your Tips To Spin It! Crystal Shard: Ok.... *puts the back tip on the wheel of honor and it spins* (the wheel of honor lands on "make someone gain limbs") Crystal Shard: I Will Choose Cloud To Gain Limbs Cause She Need To Do Challenges That Require Limbs! (Cloud Gets Limbs) Cloud: OH COME ON! *falls into a volcano* (volcano erupts) Orange Plum: UH OH! (lava covers everyone) Rock: HEY! NO FAIR! (7 minutes later) Red Star: And Text Box Is Going To The ZORMF. *a cursor drags text box on a bullet bill and bullet bill comes out of its launcher, taking text box to zone of random meme failures* who will get carried away? find out on TOTAL! OBJECT! BATTLE!